


In Wine We Trust

by EriGure, visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Yuuri Katsuki, Yurio's Awkward Teen Crush
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Yuri ngó vào căn hộ và thấy một ánh sáng le lói chập chờn trong bếp. Cậu lén lút nhón chân băng qua nền nhà với cây gậy nắm chặt trong tay, chỉ để nhận ra, bố khỉ thật, thằng cha này thật ra đang lùng cmn sục tủ lạnh nhà cậu.“Đó là pirozhki của tao, tên đần!” Cậu gầm gừ, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để vung cây gậy trước khi kẻ đột nhập quay người lại.Bà mẹ nó, Yuri oái oăm nghĩ. Đó là Du học sinh Hoàn mĩ Yuuri Katsuki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in wine we trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489530) by [fireblazie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireblazie/pseuds/fireblazie). 



> Quá lười trích lại note của tác giả nên thôi dẹp đi DDD: Mà fic dịch chưa có sự đồng ý của au đâu. Chưa thôi.

Ai đó đang ở trong căn hộ của mình.

  
Yuri vốn đã ngủ không sâu, vậy nên chỉ cần một tiếng bước chân khẽ khàng run rẩy trên sàn gỗ là đủ để dựng đầu cậu dậy rồi. Bố khỉ cái gì không biết, thật cmn tình, căn hộ này thì có cái khỉ gì là quý giá đâu. Yuri là một sinh viên nghèo kiết xác; thứ quý giá nhất mà cậu sở hữu chính là cái MacBook chết cmn tiệt.

(Nửa căn bên kia của Viktor lại là chuyện khác.)

 

Tuy nhiên, như thế không có nghĩa cậu sẽ chỉ ngồi nhìn và để cho tên khốn đó đột kích tủ lạnh nhà mình hay trộm tiền của mình, hay tệ hại hơn, _cướp điện thoại của cậu_ , vậy nên cậu vớ lấy cây gậy bóng chày từ trong tủ đồ và rón rén bước ra khỏi phòng, nhíu mày, hàm nghiến chặt. Yuri – ừ thì, có hơi _nhỏ con_ so với tuổi một chút, nhưng có lần Victor đã nói rằng cơ thể bé tí của cậu chứa tất cả sự phẫn nộ của cả tá tay đô vật chuyên nghiệp của Nga. Yuri nghĩ đó là thứ hay ho nhất mà Victor từng nói với cậu.

 

Yuri ngó vào căn hộ và thấy một ánh sáng le lói chập chờn trong bếp. Cậu lén lút nhón chân băng qua nền nhà với cây gậy nắm chặt trong tay, chỉ để nhận ra, bố khỉ thật, thằng cha này thật ra đang lùng cmn sục tủ lạnh nhà cậu.

 

“Đó là pirozhki của tao, tên đần!” Cậu gầm gừ, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để vung cây gậy trước khi kẻ đột nhập quay người lại.

 

 _Bà mẹ nó,_ Yuri oái oăm nghĩ. _Đó là Du học sinh Hoàn mĩ Yuuri Katsuki_.

 

 

 

***

 

  
Yuri lần đầu gặp Du học sinh Hoàn Mĩ Yuuri Katsuki vào một ngày Thứ Ba.

 

Cái quý danh này nghe rất chi là ngu ngốc, bởi bản thân Yuri cũng là một du học sinh, và cậu cũng _đẹp_ bỏ xừ nó đi được, ờ phải, nhưng vẻ đẹp của Yuri Katsuki là huyền thoại rồi, hết thảy sinh viên đại học hay cao học đều biết cả. Là một sinh viên tiến sĩ đang học khoa sinh hoá, người ta thường bắt gặp anh tản bộ qua ngã tư trong bộ quần áo thể thao đã sờn bạc, tóc tai rối bù và kính trễ xuống mũi, bỏ lại biết bao trái tim tan vỡ và tiếng thở dài cay đắng theo mỗi bước chân.

 

Trước Thứ Ba đó thì Yuri mới chỉ được _biết_ về anh ta.

 

Nhưng hôm nay – hôm nay chính xác là cái ngày tệ hại nhất, đó là lí do mà Yuri vin vào để đứng xếp hàng trước cửa hàng McDonald’s. Yuri ghét McDonald’s chết cmn đi được. Bản thân nó đã là sự sỉ nhục của nhân loại rồi, thức ăn thì dở tệ, nhưng Yuri giờ đang tán gia bại sản và chết đói và giận dữ và McDonald’s là thứ duy nhất mà ví tiền của cậu có thể chống chọi được lúc này.

 

(Viktor đề nghị mua cho cậu bất cứ thứ gì và tất cả mọi thứ, nhưng Yuri từ chối lòng thương hại của anh. Đã đủ tệ khi phải sống chung một căn hộ với anh rồi; cậu cũng không cần tiền hay lòng trắc ẩn của anh trên mọi phương diện.)

 

Yuri đặt một set 20 miếng gà nugget và hỏi xin hai phần của tất cả thứ sốt mà họ sở hữu. Cô nàng nhân viên mệt mỏi phía sau quầy, đắp hàng tấn phấn mắt trông đến nực cười trên mặt, thả chúng vào khay của Yuri và lầm bầm rủa xả. Yuri giằng lấy cái khay khỏi quầy kèm theo một lời rủa xả không – giống – tiếng – lầm – bầm – cho – lắm, liếc qua khi cậu tiến đến một chỗ ở trong góc.

 

Cậu đang nhúng miếng gà thứ ba vào thứ gì đó mang tên “trang trại kem” thì tiếng lao xao xung quanh bỗng tắt tịt. Không gian ngập tràn sự im lặng đầy ngạc nhiên và tôn kính. Yuri nhét miếng gà, với nước sốt đang nhỏ tong tong, vào trong miệng, tự hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

 

“C _ậu ấy_ kìa _._ ” Ai đó nói từ phía bàn bên cạnh. “Là _Yuuri Katsuki._ ”

 

Yuri ngước lên và đảo mắt. Tất cả những gì cậu thấy, từ góc nhìn của cậu, là một sinh viên nào đó mặc bộ quần áo thể thao màu xám, ba lô màu xanh hải quân lủng lẳng trên vai. Tóc đen, chiều cao bình bình. Bọn họ thật sự chết mê chết mệt thằng cha cùi bắp này đấy à? Yuri giận dữ nhúng thêm miếng gà nữa vào loại sốt khác. Lần này là sốt cay nồng. Trời đất ơi. _Người Mỹ._

Vài phút sau, anh chàng ngồi ở chỗ trống duy nhất còn lại trong quán, chỗ mà ở ngay kế bên bàn Yuri. Yuri theo dõi chàng trai qua khoé mắt khi anh ta mở lớp giấy gói món Filet–O–Fish và cắn từng miếng nhỏ nhắn gọn ghẽ. Cả nhà hàng đồng loạt bật ra một tiếng thở dài đầy mơ mộng. Yuri tự hỏi liệu có phải mình đang tham gia một chương trình camera giấu kín không. 

 

Yuri nhanh chóng nhận ra rằng, thứ nhất, cậu đang KHÔNG ở trong một chương trình camera giấu kín; chỉ là người Mỹ quá sức quái dị thôi, và thứ hai, cha nội này, dù gã có là ai đi nữa, hoàn toàn không hay biết rằng người ta đang nhìn mình chằm chằm. Yuri nhận ra rằng mình không cần phải canh chừng anh ta từ khóe mắt mình nữa. Ai cũng tròn xoe mắt nhắm nhìn, cơ mà cha Filet-O-Fish này thì chỉ một mực dán chặt mắt vào cái điện thoại.

 

Anh ta cũng không hẳn xấu lắm, Yuri miễn cưỡng thừa nhận với chính mình. Mặc dù sự thật nó hiển nhiên một cách đáng sợ là anh ta đã không tắm ít nhất hai ngày và có cả quầng thâm dưới mắt nữa, nhưng không thể phủ nhận là cấu trúc cơ thể của anh ta khá đẹp. Yuri thắc mắc không biết trông anh chàng sẽ thế nào nếu thật sự sạch sẽ hơn một chút.

 

Và rồi. _Và rồi._ Filet–O–Fish bật ra một tiếng cười lớn đến giật mình, mắt vẫn dính vào điện thoại. Anh chàng nhanh chóng im bặt sau đó, nhưng đôi mắt vẫn ánh lên sự thích thú, khoé miệng nhếch lên vui vẻ.

 

Yuri không tài nào dời nổi mắt.

 

 _Chết tiệt_ , cậu nghĩ. _Anh ta đẹp quá_.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Nhưng ngay lúc này đây, Du học sinh Hoàn mĩ Yuuri Katsuki đang co rúm người lại trước tủ lạnh nhà cậu, cắn từng miếng chiếc pirozhki đã được nướng cẩn thận, mặt đỏ bừng, mắt đỏ quạch đầy ngờ vực.

 

“Cái lồng bàn gì,” Yuri hỏi một cách có học. “Anh đang – anh đang _khóc_ đấy à?”

 

“Kh–không,” Yuuri nấc lên. “Sao tôi lại– sao tôi lại–” Anh chàng bật khóc nức nở.

 

Yuri– không hề hoảng loạn đâu. Cậu chỉ– ừ thì, bồn chồn dậm dậm chân một tẹo thôi. Cây gậy bóng chày trượt khỏi tay cậu và lăn lộc cộc trên nền nhà. “Bỏ cha nó đi!” Yuri kêu lên. “Anh có thể ăn bao nhiêu pirozhki cũng được! Đây! Hâm nó lên! Sao lại ăn nguội thế làm gì?”

 

Cậu lấy cái đĩa từ tay Yuuri và cho nó vào lò vi sóng. Cậu thọc tay vào túi quần cho có việc để làm. Đằng sau cậu, Yuuri vẫn đang sụt sịt khe khẽ. Tiếng dạ dày quặn thắt trong bụng cậu nghe chẳng thoải mái chút nào, vậy nên cậu đành kiếm thứ gì đó nói tạm.

 

“Cái khỉ gì đã xảy ra với anh vậy?” Cậu cộc cằn hỏi, mắt vẫn dán vào cái đồng hồ trên lò vi sóng.

 

Yuuri thở dài. “Chắc là say rồi.” Anh cho cậu biết, giọng run lập cập.

 

Hẳn là Du học sinh Hoàn mĩ Yuuri Katsuki là một kẻ say xỉn ủ dột rồi, Yuri nghĩ. “Anh có hay đột nhập vào nhà người khác khi say không vậy,” Mặt anh đơ ra.

 

“Không.” Yuuri cau mày, hai mắt nhíu lại. Trông chẳng dễ thương tí nào, và đó là lí do Yuri lén lút lấy điện thoại ra từ trong túi và chụp lại. “Đang tìm– Phichit?”

 

“Ổng dưới đây hai tầng bố ơi.” Yuri nói, có vẻ không vui.

  
Môi dưới của Yuuri thật sự run rẩy. Cảnh này khiến Yuri cảm thấy _gì đó_ , hoàn toàn không thể chấp nhận được. Vậy nên cậu làm điều hợp lí nhất, đó là lấy cái đĩa pirozhki ra khỏi lò vi sóng và tống thẳng vào miệng Yuuri.

 

Yuuri cắn, nhai và nuốt. Mắt anh chàng sáng rực. “ _Ngon quá đi!_ ” anh kêu lên, bập bõm thứ tiếng Nhật đầy khó hiểu.Yuri cố gắng không làm bộ nhưng thất bại toàn tập. _Chính cậu_ đã Du học sinh Hoàn mĩ Yuuri Katsuki trưng ra bộ mặt ngây ngất vậy đấy.

 

Cậu ngồi xuống sàn cùng Yuuri, ép đầu gối vào ngực mình. Cậu thấy con mèo Sasha của mình lúng túng bước vào, cái đuôi mềm mại dựng đứng. Nhóc mèo trèo vào lòng Yuri, và Yuri cào nhẹ sau tai nhóc, dõi theo Yuuri đang xử đẹp đĩa pirozhki của cậu.

 

“Vậy,” Yuri mở lời. “Sao anh lại say?”

 

Yuuri mở miệng. Rồi ngậm lại. Rồi lại mở tiếp. “Không có đủ cồn trong người tôi để có thể nói chuyện này cho cậu đâu,” Anh buồn bã nói.

 

Yuri cười cợt khi cậu khoan thai đứng dậy, giữ Sasha cẩn thận ở một bên tay. “Chà, anh đột nhập vào đúng nhà rồi đấy.”

 

 

 

***  


 

Hoá ra tất cả phi vụ này là do cha già Viktor Nikiforov mà ra cả.

 

Hẳn là vậy rồi.

 

Làm ba ly vodka (được lấy từ chai rượu đắt nhất của Viktor, Yuri thoả mãn nghĩ) và Yuuri đã cởi bỏ áo hoodie, áo sơ mi và một cái tất ra. Yuri cố không để bị phân tâm bởi những đường nét trên ngực và cơ bụng của Yuuri, nhưng sau cùng thì cậu cũng chỉ là con người mà thôi.

 

“Tôi chỉ,” Yuuri nói, nấc nghẹn. “Yêu anh ấy lắm?”

 

Yuri giật mình.

 

“Anh ấy xinh đẹp quá chừng?” Yuuri lải nhải, và Yuri thì siết Sasha chặt hơn vào ngực mình. Sasha sẽ _không bao giờ_ phản bội cậu. “Và anh ấy thật rạng ngời. Anh ấy là vậy. Thật sự là vậy. Rạng ngời một cách đẹp đẽ. Đẹp đẽ một cách rạng ngời. Và hôm nay, tôi. Tôi chỉ muốn chúc anh ấy may mắn trong buổi họp thôi. Anh ấy sắp đi Munich rồi, cậu biết mà,” Cậu thêm vào, hạ giọng, và Yuri đảo mắt. “Nhưng anh ấy. Anh ấy thậm chí còn không biết tôi là ai.” Mắt Yuuri mở lớn, vô cùng lớn. “Chúng tôi đã ở cùng một ban trong hai năm. Chúng tôi từng làm việc chung. Chúng tôi còn từng tham gia chung vài cuộc thảo luận, thậm chí, tôi.” Yuuri ôm đầu. “Tôi còn nghĩ anh ấy ít nhất cũng phải biết tên tôi chứ.”

 

“Viktor là một tên khốn.” Yuri nói. “Cái đầu của hắn bỏ quên giữa mông rồi nên hắn thậm chí còn không thể nhìn nổi qua miệng mình.”

 

Yuuri chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu.

 

“Bọn này _đều_ chú ý đến anh cả, ngốc ạ.” Yuri nói, từ chối nhìn vào mắt đối phương. Sasha rên lên, co duỗi mình trong lòng Yuri. “Anh không cần thằng cha đó đâu– _sự chấp thuận_ của hắn, hay khỉ gì cũng được, để thấy rằng mình xứng đáng với điều gì đó.”

 

Im lặng.

 

Và rồi: tiếng sụt sịt.

 

“Ôi _thần linh ơi_ ,” Yuri rít lên. “Anh thật sự _lại_ khóc đấy à.”

 

“Cậu _tốt_ quá,” Yuuri rên rỉ, và Sasha, kẻ phản bội, nhảy ra khỏi lòng Yuri để dụi dụi đầu vào gối Yuuri.

 

Yuri cau có và vớ lấy chai vodka.

 

Hết nhẵn.

 

 _Bỏ mẹ_ cuộc đời, cậu bùi ngùi nghĩ.

 

 

 

***  


 

Viktor tỉnh dậy, mắt nhắm mắt mở ngó tin nhắn từ Yuri trên điện thoại.

 

Có một bức ảnh, nó rất mờ, ánh sáng trông vô cùng chán chường, nhưng Viktor vẫn có thể thấy rõ được đó là phòng mình. Cụ thể hơn thì là giường anh, và hình ảnh của một nam nhân nằm trên tấm ga nhàu nát của anh.

 

Tiếp theo đó là một đoạn băng: “Tôi nghĩ Viktor là nhất đó.” Âm thanh nghe lạo xạo, và giọng người nói thì lê dài ra khiến Viktor phải căng tai ra nghe. Nhưng mắt cậu ta trông rất đáng yêu và lông mi thì đen dài, đường nét của chiếc mũi hiện lên hiện lên tinh tế trong ánh sáng mù mờ. “Nghiên cứu của anh ấy về chứng hói đầu ở nam giới quả là vô song và tôi cũng nghĩ rằng mông anh ấy rất tuyệt.”

 

Đoạn video tạm ngưng khi góc quay thay đổi, và Viktor được chào đón bởi vẻ mặt không mấy ấn tượng của Yuri. “Nếu anh–” Yuri dừng lại, ngập ngừng đôi chút. “Nếu còn dám làm anh ấy khóc nữa, tôi sẽ m – mổ – mổ xẻ ruột rà anh ra và cho Sasha ăn chúng và tôi sẽ nhảy qua nhảy lại xác anh trong khi _vẫy vẫy cái đầu bị chặt ngoéo của anh trên một cây gậy ngay trước mặt bà mẹ khóc lóc đau khổ của anh đấy._ ”

 

  
(“m – mổ – mổ xẻ”: Nguyên văn là “evisc – evisce – rip”, nghĩa là ban đầu Yuri tính dùng từ “eviscerate” (moi ruột) nhưng không nhớ nên lại dùng từ đồng nghĩa là “rip”.)

 

  
Cậu nấc lên và ngã nhào xuống, cất tiếng ngáy.

 

Ôi, Yura, Viktor trìu mến nghĩ. Lúc nào cũng nhiệt huyết với cuộc đời như thế.

 

 

> **BẠN:** cậu trai đáng yêu ngủ trên giường anh đó là ai thế?
> 
>  
> 
> **YURA:** cút đi.
> 
>  
> 
> **BẠN:** nhóc bảo bọc thái quá rồi.
> 
>  
> 
> **YURA:** nếu vốn đã không biết anh ấy thì giờ ông đ xứng đáng để biết anh ấy đâu đồ khốn.
> 
>  
> 
> **YURA:** à mà vodka hết nhẵn rồi.
> 
>  
> 
> **YURA:** tên khốn.

Viktor cẩn thận đặt điện thoại trên tủ đầu giường. Điều này rõ ràng cần được điều tra thêm.

 

 

***

 

 

Viktor chính thức gặp mặt Du học sinh Hoàn mĩ Yuuri Katsuki hai ngày sau đó.

 

Điều này quả thực khủng khiếp cho tất cả những ai (tức là Yuri Plisetsky) có liên quan.

 

 

***  


 

Ở cuối mỗi học kì mùa đông, Ban Văn học Phân tích sẽ xuất bản một tuyển tập những luận văn ngắn, những truyện ngắn và thơ ca được trân trọng sáng tác bởi đám sinh viên thiếu ngủ và bám víu caffeine trường kỳ. Các bài viết được tự tay chọn lọc bởi một uỷ ban các giáo sư trước khi đưa vào bản sao lưu cuối cùng.

 

Giáo sư Baranovskaya, nổi tiếng vì những phê bình nghiêm túc và khắt khe, con người gieo rắc nỗi sợ Chúa trời vào linh hồn đã sẵn sợ hãi của bất cứ sinh viên nào học lớp của bà, uy quyền lặng lẽ góp vào một bài nộp.

 

Nó được đặt ngay trang đầu.

 

_Người, kẻ quyến rũ vô tình:_

 

_Cho làm hạt lệ vương trên gò má_

 

_Cho làm giọt vodka chảy xuống họng mình_

_Tôi ngả vào lòng người_

 

_Thở dài._

 

(Y.P.)

 

_* Nguyên văn:_

_you, who enchants without knowing:_

_to be the tear that graces your cheek_

_to be the drop of vodka that slides down your throat_

 

_I rest my head on your knee_

_and sigh._

 

 

***

 

Viktor chụp lại và đính nó trên cái tủ lạnh dùng chung của hai người với một cái nam châm màu xanh da trời. _YUROCHKA CỦA TÔI LỚN RỒI!!!!_ Anh thêm chú thích với cái bút lông màu hồng.

 

Yuri sau đó đã chất đầy tất cả những chai dầu gội và dầu dưỡng tóc của anh bằng thuốc nhuộm tóc màu cam chói loá.

 

 

\- End -

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So good to be back <3


End file.
